


Two at a Time

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her best friend and her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two at a Time

He shushed her as gently as he could, his hand in his hair and pulling it when the brunette he held to him whimpered. "It's ok," he whispered, not even hiding his grin as he thrust gently into her. It was the first time she'd finally allowed him to do this, and it didn't matter how uncomfortable she was, there was nothing she could do to make him stop.

Unless she started bleeding. Or he'd get stuck because he forgot to lube up.

But he was sure they were good.

Gripping the sheets beneath her, Emily's jaw dropped open. There wasn't a time she hadn't felt as filled, but she was in more pain than she ever had been in.

"Painful?" The graveled voice laughed lightly. "Anal virgin, baby?"

The agent met the eyes of the other man on the bed and let him cup her cheek, her face thrusting further into his hand with every movement of the agent behind her. "Aaron, faster," she whispered, her eyes on the grey haired man before her as he slipped himself beneath her. Leaning down, the brunette brushed her parted lips over the other man's chin.

Hotch watched from over the younger woman's shoulder as Gibbs ran his fingers through her hair. "You gonna fuck her, Roy?"

Gibbs almost glared at the other man in the bed and took Emily by the cheeks.

She moaned into the kiss, letting her tongue tangle with that of the older man as her body was pushed forward. "Fuck!" she hissed, her head falling into the crook of Gibbs' neck as Hotch drove deeper into her ass, his strokes slow but rough.

Reaching down between their bodies, the NCIS agent wet his finger with the juices of the brunette woman before rubbing the slick skin over her clit.

Her hips immediately bucked forward, the pleasure from the simple touch causing her teeth to bite down hard into her tongue to stop her from screaming.

Hotch thrust harder into Emily and smacked the right cheek of her ass.

"Fuck!" she screeched, her open mouth puffing out her hot breath against the blue eyed man's skin as the pain started to fade. "Fuck baby," the agent mumbled, her teeth gritting as her boyfriend ran a hand down her spine.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against the smooth skin of his girlfriend's back, peppering kissing down her spin all the way to the crack of her ass.

Letting her heavy eyes open to see the man beneath her, Emily grinned. "I want you in me too," the agent whispered, nipping at Gibbs' bottom lip as she felt him dip his finger into her once more. Bucking her hips into his hand, Gibbs' palm brushing her clit as she did, Emily flashed him a smile. "Come on."

Gibbs pulled the younger woman into a long kiss before lining himself up with her core. He felt her head tilt down toward him as she brushed her tongue leisurely along the inside of his cheek, and he brushed the tip of his cock against her slit before pushing in.

Emily's head pulled back so she could take in a much needed breath. Her hair fell back against her neck as she threw her head back, her boyfriend behind her pulling out when Gibbs pushed himself in and vice versa.

"You look good like this." Hotch balled her dark hair in his hand and pulled her up so her back was against his chest. He kissed her cheek before letting go of her hair and grabbing the gasping woman's breast. "Submissive."

The man below Emily thrust in again and felt his heart soar at the look of pleasure on her face. "Vulnerable," he corrected.

Her dark eyes flickered down to the older man beneath her as her boyfriend kissed her lips. She would have grinned if she could, her hand gripping Gibbs' dick around the base and pumping him every time he pulled out of her.

Releasing her lips, Hotch squeezed Emily's ass and thrust into her. "How full do you feel?"

"Very," the brunette chuckled darkly, her jaw dropping as both men quickened their paces. Turning her head away from the man behind her, the brown eyed woman braced herself on Gibbs' chest and threw her head back. She could feel both men practically sliding against one another inside of her as she pushed herself down onto both of them. "Good, baby?"

Gibbs watched as the younger woman made a face and stuck her tongue out at him, and he picked up his head from the mattress to suck on it.

Seeing his girlfriend so intimate with the man beneath them, Hotch gave a hard thrust into Emily's ass.

Emily's grin fell from her face as both men inside her sped up and thrust harder. "Not a competition, boys." She gasped when Gibbs gripped her hips, his cock ramming into her so deep she could feel him bump her cervix. "Leroy!" Her nails dug into his pecks as she thrust forward to feel his balls rub against her. "Fuck," she cursed, her head falling as Hotch began thrusting as deep as he could.

Flipping her hair back out of her face, her eyes met those of the man beneath her. "I want you to cum in me," the agent whispered, biting her lip as she smiled. "Both of you."

Hotch accidentally met the eyes of the other men and saw the arrogance in them. Raking his nails down his girlfriend's back he thrust in, watching with delight as her body jolted forward.

He wouldn't be beaten out by Emily's friend. She was _his_ girl.

Thinning her lips into a straight line, the brunette thrust back against both men as they synched into a rhythm. "Harder," she ground out.

"You want me to make you bleed?"

Emily's eyes slammed shut as both men practically tore her in two from their torment on her body. She whimpered, feeling the heat in her stomach immediately shoot down to her core, and Gibbs' first spurt inside of her made her fall apart.

Hotch usually loved it when his girlfriend finally reached her peak, but this time it wasn't with him. It was with her best friend. He smacked her ass once more and sped up, hearing the other bedmate's groans and they rode out their highs as he finally came inside of her.

Turning her head when Gibbs began to kiss her sweating skin, Emily let her boyfriend press a bruising kiss to her lips. She could feel the seeds of both men dripping down her legs, and she took Hotch down with her to lie in their bed.

"I love you."

Emily arched her neck as Hotch pressed a kiss below her ear, her eyes meeting those of the grey haired man to her left as she felt him start to rub her clit. "I love you too."


End file.
